


Clarity

by TragicAlex



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All aboard the Feels train, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clarity is such a scisaac song, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also im fixing the whole weird isaac and allison relationshi thing cos that was ew, and here we are, and so i decided hey lets make a fic outta it, but they're still hella close, they're like siblings man, this happens after allison's death, yes there will be many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicAlex/pseuds/TragicAlex
Summary: "Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll chooseIf you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you"Isaac has to leave, He feels he cant stay, feels responsible for her death.Scott doesn't want him to go.





	Clarity

Scott walks into Isaac's room, to see a large suitcase out and Isaac in front of it packing everything he owns. He knew Isaac wasn't taking Allison's death well but to see him packing so furiously, was well, it broke his heart; The fact that Isaac felt like he had to leave, had to get away from here, Scott wasn't sure how to take it.

"Isaac?" Scott said softly not wanting to disturb him, but also knowing he had to say something anything. Isaac stopped dead, not moving; Until he eventually, finally turned to face the Alpha. Scott drew in a deep breath needing to say more "Don't-"

"Don't Scott, Just don't speak. I need to leave." Isaac said looking at Scott with such sadness and anguish, The Alpha could feel his heart breaking for Isaac. He knew the Beta and Allison had grown very close, very quickly, they were practically siblings, and to see her die, right in front of him, like that, no wonder Isaac needed an out, Scott needed one to, but he couldn't leave; Could he.

"But Isaac I-" Scott said trying again to get the Beta to stay here in Beacon Hills, Scott couldn't let him leave, he needed him, he loved him.

"Scott please, just stop, you know I can't stay not anymore, everything here it reminds me of- I just can't stay." Isaac said, looking at the Alpha with tears in his eyes and pain written on his face. He quickly turned around back facing Scott. "Please just leave" Isaac whispered more than said.

But Scott didn't leave, he stepped closer to the Beta, "I can't leave knowing you're hurting" Scott said now right behind Isaac. "Isaac, let me help"

"I don't know if you can" Isaac said turning around to face his boyfriend, tears falling down his face. Scott reached out and wiped the falling tears from his face, getting eye contact with the broken boy, "Isaac you know I will always be here for you, I love you" Scott said softly carefully, before wrapping the Beta in a hug, Isaac all but collapsed into Scott's arms now, full blown crying and sobbing.

The two stayed like that for what felt like hours, but was really only about 30 minutes; Isaac crying his heart out, whilst Scott did his best to console him, the Alpha close to tears himself as the events prior to this finally set in. "I'm sorry" Isaac finally said breaking the silence they were now stood in.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Scott said looking into Isaac's eyes, wiping the few remaining tears from his face. "She meant a lot to you Isaac, its fine to grieve"

"I know, but you knew her, much longer than I did, I should be the one consoling you instead your here trying to stop me from falling apart." Isaac said, feeling guilty for only really to seem to care about his own feelings, rather than that of his boyfriend's.

"I may of known her longer, but that doesn't mean she didn't mean a lot to you. You both bonded so quickly, it's no wonder her death is affecting you so much" Scott replied, understanding that Isaac really was facing the worst of his grief right now. "Just don't leave, please"

"How can I stay Scott, everything I see reminds me of her, I can't take it!" Isaac said, all the pent up sadness and hurt exploding out of him, as he gestured around the room moving away from Scott. "Then I'll-" Scott began moving towards his Beta.

"No, Scott, you can't come with me, you're home is here. I can't tear you away from that" Isaac said stopping Scott from even suggesting it, He wasn't going to let Scott leave his life for him.

"My home is with you, Isaac" Scott said honestly looking at the Beta, "Please don't go" He said voice barely above a whisper. He couldn't loose Isaac too, not when he had only just lost Allison.

Isaac locked eyes with Scott, His Alpha, His boyfriend, His love and he knew, he knew he couldn't leave him, not when he was so clearly hurting as well. "Fine, I'll stay" Isaac said 

Scott's face brightened just as tear began to fill his eyes, and he hugged the taller boy so tightly. Isaac wrapped his arms around his Alpha, keeping him close, and that is how the pair stayed for a long time, wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
